


Granddillenia Saga

by deathonion



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion
Summary: CP自由心证无光 BE
Kudos: 1





	1. 398年4月 新战友

男人狼狈地奔跑在破败的街区。  
这里原本是一个热闹的市街，却在帝国无情的进攻下成了现在这副模样。住在这里的人们不是惨死在帝国军手里就是逃亡他处，留下的只有斑斑的血迹、还没清理的尸体和残垣断壁。  
里斯·拉法基是隶属于卡南解放战线的战士，今早他们接到情报，说是帝国军在这里还留下了不少未及带走的辎重，而留守的士兵不过十几人，于是里斯决定带几个人来“接手”它们——毕竟解放战线物资匮乏，帝国军装备精良，得到哪怕一点都是稳赚不亏的买卖。  
然而出乎意料的是，事情进行得并不顺利。任何人都觉得派遣王牌是牛鼎烹鸡的一个任务，现在却让他们的王牌陷入了危机之中。  
街区突然来了帝国军近百人的部队，但显然目的不是为了那批辎重，他们与里斯的小队发生了遭遇战，在双方都没有准备的前提下，人数多的一方已经占尽了先机。里斯虽然凭着他优秀的作战能力负伤逃了出来，却无法挽救队员们的生命。  
但现在不是懊恼的时候，他必须活着逃出这片街区。他紧了紧缠绕在伤口处的布条，将手心的汗水胡乱擦在裤子上，保证自己能稳稳地握住剑进行战斗。  
里斯摸着墙垣小心翼翼地前进，不远处的声音传到了他耳内。  
“妈的，跑哪里去了。”  
“带几个人，去那边看看。”  
“是！”  
他们走来的方向正是里斯所在的方位，他谨慎地探出头，却听到相反的位置有人叫道：“在那里！”  
他心一惊，之前他有好好观察过地形，声音所在的位置是不可能发现这里的。  
就在此刻，他身后那扇看起来已经完全被破坏的门打了开来，而他还来不及反应，就被捂着嘴拖进了房顶都塌了一半的屋内，门则迅速又轻巧地再次被关上。  
“不要反抗，不是敌人。”刻意压低的冷峻声音在耳根响起。  
见里斯没有继续挣扎，屋内的人也放开了他。  
几缕光线透过被破坏的屋顶照射下来，里斯因此看清了那人的面貌——说看清其实并不太准确，那人带着一副面具，虽然只露了一半脸，但看下巴和嘴唇，应该属于清秀的范围；使用的武器是一双拳刃，从体型判断，作战方式应该是属于技巧型的。  
“很抱歉连累了你们，他们最初的目标应该是我。”戴面具的男人虽然这么说了，但似乎没有把理由一起告知里斯的意思。他在随身的小腰包里掏了掏，取出一瓶药剂递给里斯。  
“帝国制。”  
“谢了。”里斯接过药剂开始自己处理伤口，药剂触感冰凉，刚涂上去有比较大的刺痛，但没过多久就感受不到了，他试着做了几个大幅度的动作，也都十分流畅。  
“可别太依赖它了，疼痛是危险的信号，它只是让你暂时感受不到而已，并没有太大的疗伤效果。”戴面具的男人在窗边观察了许久，回身看到里斯的动作提醒道。  
“哦……哦。我叫拉法基，里斯·拉法基，敢问怎么称呼？”  
“……马库……马库斯。”  
“那马库斯，你接下来打算怎么出去？”  
“你打算空手而回吗？”  
马库斯的话让里斯嗅到一丝危险的气味。  
“解放战线的王牌，跑到这个地方来恐怕是为了那批帝国的货吧，但我的目标是人。”  
仅仅从自己的行动和名字就推断出这些，里斯不禁为这个叫马库斯的男人结舌。他楞了一会儿，觉得气氛好像有点僵，于是断断续续地问道：“所以……你是想……呃……杀人越货？”  
“你现在伤口不疼了，也不用怕为保护别人而无法使出全力，况且敌明我暗，趁着晚饭时间这队人马都疲惫的时候出其不意，应该不是难事吧。”  
“行，这个选择我喜欢，那就等傍晚，让我们来大干一场。”

“回来了吗？有没有找到那两个人？”身着帝国军军官服模样的人问道。  
“非常抱歉，还没有。这边的地形太过杂乱，目标又少……不保证他们可能已经逃出这片区域……”  
“够了，全员今天会在这边过夜，去休息吧。”指挥官并不是不通情理的人，但上级交给他们的任务就是必须将近期屡次暗杀帝国将领的凶手揪出来。  
士兵们纷纷离开，三五个围坐在一起，取出干粮——就在这时，外围的一名士兵噗通一声倒了下来，还没有来得及发出悲鸣，他的脖子被飞来的利刃插了个对穿。  
“有敌人！呜哇！！”在他旁边的另一名士兵发出叫喊的瞬间就被包裹着火焰魔法的剑身砍翻在地。  
两名入侵者迅速地离开了原地，他们一边游走在外围的断垣一边缓缓贴近中心，让帝国的这支部队难以集中攻击。意识到问题的指挥官下令整合队伍，严阵以待。  
里斯和马库斯的目的既然已经不再是逃跑，他们也只好放弃了游击，从遮挡物后走了出来。  
“原本还想轻松点的，看来只能来场硬的了，看来敌人也不是傻子啊。”  
“古朗德利尼亚第四师团所属，特务指挥官的欧尼尔对吧，你的首级我就在此收下了。”  
“别嚣张了，一对一我们没有人会是你们对手，但现在可是军队作战！”  
“哦？是吗？那我就试试看！”里斯抢在对手发号施令前，对右翼的敌人采取了突袭，猝不及防的士兵被燃烧的剑刃砍成了两段，被截断的地方还滋滋地冒着烟。  
同伴的死状让其他士兵惊恐地一时没有动作，而马库斯则在此时出手，这次弹射出的飞刃命中了两人。  
恐慌没有持续太长的时间，欧尼尔很快地让部队进入了状态，他们分成数个层次有秩序地对两人展开了波形的攻击。看着士兵们口中高呼着“古朗德利尼亚帝国万岁！”“皇帝玛尔瑟斯万岁！”一个个倒下，马库斯皱了皱眉，义无反顾地向指挥官的方向而去：“拉法基，掩护我。”  
如同燃烧的大火侵蚀森林，里斯掩护着马库斯杀出了一条血路，来到了指挥官面前。他想，马库斯如此执着于对方，也许有什么原因，便只是在一旁保护他，将狩猎敌方大将首级的工作交给了这位刚结识的战友。  
敌方使用长柄武器作战，且有一定的实力，马库斯的两次攻击都没能打中他的要害，反而被欧尼尔抓住了攻击的空档，危机之间马库斯以拳刃做剑势，摆出了防御的架势稳稳掣肘住了对方的攻击。  
“你……你难道是……”就在欧尼尔吃惊的一瞬间，马库斯一个转身，拳刃在空中划出了一道完美的月弧。  
“果然是您……为什么……”欧尼尔带着不可置信的眼神倒了下去。里斯见马库斯得手，适时地对剩余的士兵们进行了劝降，然而并没有人理会他，这近百人全数奋战到了最后一刻。

夜幕降临前，解放战线来接应里斯的人到了，里斯带着马库斯回到了解放战线的基地。这次收获不小，虽然粮食已经不能食用了，但武器、药品，数量都不少，再加上歼灭了帝国士兵近百人，解放战线难得地开起了联欢会，也是里斯和马库斯的庆功宴。  
酒过三巡，解放战线的人们大都东倒西歪，里斯拉着马库斯走到营地外。  
“军事大国古朗德利尼亚，实力真是可怕，近百人竟然有那样的实力，而且一个个忠心耿耿。”里斯说着，对着遥远的彼方敬了一杯，然后将酒倒在地上。  
马库斯猜他是在敬今天牺牲了的解放战线的成员。他想到了欧尼尔临终前的样子，也学着里斯的样子慰藉那些因战斗而死亡的英魂们。  
“我无法原谅皇帝玛尔瑟斯，他借复仇之名不断扩大战火，其实只不过是为了达成他的野心。我……最重要的人被他夺去了，但我也知道最底层士兵的苦衷……”马库斯静静地说道。  
里斯没有想到这个人竟然这么快就给他摊了牌：“所以你就专门刺杀帝国军的将领？……想不到你竟然这么天真。不彻底打击帝国的统治者，又能有什么用？不如加入我们吧，好过一个人单打独斗。”  
“凭你们，就可以吗？”  
“不试试怎么知道，你没听说流言吗？据说皇帝玛尔瑟斯要的不是世界，而是要让世界陷入恐慌。解放战线最初成立的目的，是为了保护被帝国蹂躏的卡南民众；我们是民间组织，不属于任何国家，只要不违背这样的初衷，就会有更多的人加入我们的。”  
“……”马库斯安静了许久，久到里斯都要以为他是不是突然醉了。  
“好吧，那就请多指教了，拉法基。”  
“叫我里斯就可以了。”


	2. 398年11月 侵蚀

金发的美丽少女与我在皇宫的晚宴上共舞，铮亮的大理石地板、装饰有大幅名画的皇宫墙壁，在我的眼前都变得模糊，只有金发少女的模样，一直一直地印在我的脑海里。  
艾莉丝泰莉雅……  
她会为了一些政策的实施和我发生分歧，但她不惧怕我，只是不卑不亢有理有据地阐明她的观点。我会耐心地倾听，告诉她我的目的、我的想法，然后我们会一同定下一个更完美的方案。那时，我会用手轻抚她美丽的金发。  
艾莉丝泰莉雅……  
她会为研究新的魔法药剂而彻夜忙碌，好几次都不顾自己身体地趴在桌上睡去。我心疼她这样又不愿意打扰到她，只好把披风轻轻盖在她身上，顺便看看书等她醒来。  
艾莉丝泰莉雅……  
她说，想亲眼在我身边看我创造帝国新的历史。  
有鲜红的东西一滴一滴不知从什么地方滴下，溅在那些美好的画面上，把它们弄得支离破碎。啊啊……艾莉丝泰莉雅，我的艾莉丝泰莉雅，她倒在血泊之中，她说她明明算个优秀的药剂师，却在关键时刻救不了自己的命；她说无法再陪着我建设帝国，无法遵守和我的约定了……

我从梦魇中惊坐而起，剧烈的头痛袭来，脑子里不断回响着令人疯魔的声音：“杀掉他们……害死艾莉丝泰莉雅的人，杀掉他们，威胁帝国的人，杀掉他们，阻碍我们的人，杀掉他们……杀……杀杀杀杀……”  
又是……这该死的龙血……  
我不自觉地走到镜子前，镜子里的男人秀气的脸庞因狂气而扭曲，双眸泛着异样的绯红，像是要滴下血来——这就是我现在的样子吗？  
“进行杀戮，就能不这么痛苦了。”那声音这样和我说道。  
“世人的恐惧、灭亡、才是我们所追求的。”不是这样的。  
“没有必要对我如此抗拒，我不是什么别的人，我就是你啊玛尔瑟斯。”不……  
剧痛再次袭来，让我甚至有晕厥的错觉。  
“我知道有个很棒的祭品，今天就杀掉她吧。”  
当我觉得不那么痛的时候，发现自己已经来到了一条熟悉的走廊前，并且正一步步逼近走廊尽头的房门。

少女猛地从睡梦中睁开眼，直觉告诉她，来了，那个可怕的东西又来了，有好多次，那个东西逼近自己，最后虽然都被皇帝陛下赶走了，但是这次也会如此顺利吗？  
她蜷缩在被窝里，双臂紧紧地抱住自己的身体，恐惧让她瑟瑟发抖。  
少女名叫梅莉雅，是古朗德利尼亚的圣巫女，也是有着“白银的战神”之称的帝国将军布列依斯的妹妹。她一出生就拥有异常强大的魔法力量，直觉与感知也异于常人，也许正因为如此，她的身体格外虚弱。  
酗酒嗜赌的生父将兄妹两人都卖给了异端的黑魔法研究组织，直到当时身为皇太子的玛尔瑟斯捣毁组织据点时才将兄妹二人救出，并将身体已经受到无法治愈的伤害的妹妹梅莉雅托付给了研究魔法药剂的恋人艾莉丝泰莉雅医治。  
对于梅莉雅来说，艾莉丝泰莉雅是她的救命恩人，也是她憧憬的对象，那位坚强、美丽、温柔而又有着强烈求知欲的女性，在少女的心目中就是最伟大的存在，甚至比皇帝玛尔瑟斯哥哥还要伟大。  
然而，少女的艾莉丝姐姐却“去了很远的地方”，但少女非常明白，艾莉丝泰莉雅去世了，是被坏人暗杀的，就算她几乎只能呆在房间里不和外人接触，就算皇帝和哥哥不跟她说，她也是明白的——感知能力，本就是她最拿手的。  
而那可怕的东西出现的原因，就是因为艾莉丝泰莉雅不在了。  
一步，又一步，近了，可怕的东西就要进来杀掉自己了，梅莉雅这样想着，但她还是鼓足了勇气，用微弱的声音向门外问道：“是……玛尔瑟斯哥哥吗？”

少女的声音传入耳际，玛尔瑟斯放在门把上的手停了下来，他转过身，背靠在门上，强忍着杀戮的冲动：“抱歉，吵醒你了……梅莉雅，我有点想艾莉丝泰莉雅了，再……多讲一些她和你在一起的事吧……”  
自己所见到的艾莉丝泰莉雅，是自己所知的，但这样是不够的，他们相处的时间那么短暂，他想要知道所爱之人的全部，其他人眼中她的样子……或者怎样都好，让他感受到她所遗留下来的那些痕迹……  
“嗯，好的。”梅莉雅觉得，也许这次也不会被那可怕的东西所伤害了。  
玛尔瑟斯靠着门，身体滑了下来，瘫软在地上听少女讲起往事：比如在少女身体好的时候，会一起去花园，其实艾莉丝泰莉雅不怕虫子，还会抓来给少女看；比如艾莉丝泰莉雅虽然泡的红茶很好喝，但是做茶点的手艺其实让人很不敢恭维；比如会陪着百般不乐意的少女一起喝下特别苦特别难喝的药……  
少女的声音不断地传到玛尔瑟斯耳中，也许这就是她的力量吧，头疼的症状好了很多，而那萦绕在耳畔的诅咒之声也没有那么强烈了。  
“玛尔瑟斯哥哥？您还要听吗？”  
“不用了，多谢你，我先回去了，白天再来看你，晚安。啊，对了，就算艾莉丝泰莉雅还没回来，也不要忘记吃药。”

脚步声渐渐远去，梅莉雅整个人才放松了下来，玛尔瑟斯最后的话，还回响在她脑海，只是，艾莉丝姐姐，已经不会回来了。  
一瞬间，她的心好像被什么狠狠攥住一样，疼得非常厉害，她想到了那个早已不再温柔的玛尔瑟斯哥哥用强忍悲伤与憎恨，依然温柔的语气告诉她，“等艾莉丝泰莉雅回来”就疼得好像快要死去。  
他到底，是用怎样的心情，怀着怎样的绝望，说出这样的话的……？


	3. 400年9月 魔物

就像里斯所说的，马库斯加入卡南解放战线后的两年间，大陆各地不断出现各种反帝国的势力，而帝国的侵略攻势也因此而得到缓解。东方战线，鲁比欧那诸公联合王国显示出了空前的团结，不但一改之前各个公爵领地勾心斗角的状态还将其他零散的势力统合，把帝国军死死挡在了国境线外；南方战线的主力正是原本显得不堪一击的卡南解放战线。  
古朗德利尼亚的圣巫女惨死于皇帝玛尔瑟斯之手，帝国将军布列依斯因此与帝国反目而加入了卡南解放战线。昔日的功臣竟落得如此下场，白银的战神的名声、遭遇吸引了更多人的加入；而他的作战经验与对帝国的了解，也让他在部队中的位置举足轻重，甚至比起至今不愿以真面目示人的马库斯，更多的人愿意信任这位昔日的仇敌。  
这次港口基地夺还战计划的提出者也是布列依斯。卡南地区并非与帝国本土相邻，夺回这个港口意味着卡南将完全摆脱帝国的控制，可以说是南方战线与帝国军的决战也不为过。  
战略位置如此重要的基地，当然不会让人轻易得手，为了守护不适合作战的港口，帝国军在东方与南方都设置了坚不可摧的堡垒。解放战线兵分两路，里斯作为副首领，率领精锐小队偷袭地形险要的南方堡垒，而大部队则从东方的平原进攻。  
里斯与马库斯按照布列依斯提供的情报，包括入侵的路线、守军负责人的作战偏好、守军数量等等制定了具体的作战计划，在如此完善的准备下，不费吹灰之力就在夜幕降临之时夺取了南方堡垒。  
这是解放战线成立以来少有的战略性大胜利，士兵们都沉浸在欢乐的气氛中，里斯觉得不好降了众人的兴致，便也没有阻止他们的狂欢，自己拉着马库斯一起守起了夜——其实在这样的情况下，撤退的帝国军也应该不会想要反扑，而是尽快在港口基地集结才是。  
“这次战斗真是顺利，顺利得让我觉得是个陷阱了。”里斯戳了戳火堆中的烤地瓜。  
马库斯面具下的脸看不出表情，只看到他眨了眨眼：“你还是不信任布列依斯？”  
“怎么说呢……我看人的本事一般，不过看剑术还是很准的。和你比试和他比试的次数那么多，我就觉得他有很多事情藏得很深……哎，算了算了，我也描述不出来那种感觉，来吃来吃。”里斯爽朗地把那根插着烤得流糖的地瓜的棍子塞到马库斯手里，自己拿起了另一根，呼呼地吹凉了，小心地剥掉烤焦的部分。  
“我相信他。”  
“嗯，我相信你，你既然相信他，那我也愿意相信他。”

翌日，正当部队收拾停当准备北上时，几名受了重伤的附近的村民出现在二人面前。  
他们说村落受到了魔物的袭击，一位同伴死在了路上，而其中一人也在说完后断了气。  
魔物……近几个月开始，各地魔物的活动似乎频繁起来，还有人打趣道怕不是世界毁灭的先兆。  
里斯当下决定带一部分人前往救援，村落离堡垒不太远，现在赶去也许还能救出一些人。  
“一定要去吗？也许去了也赶不及了。”马库斯皱着眉说道，他总有一种不太好的预感。  
“我说马库斯，我记得和你说过卡南解放战线成立的原因吧。”  
“为了……守护民众吗？”  
“嗯，所以哪怕只有一个人也好，我想救他们，况且放任这批魔物也不是好的选择。”  
“那我和你一起去。”  
“不行，首领还等着和我们的部队汇合，况且我已经带走了部分兵力了，基地的攻略不容有失，我很快就会赶回去。”  
“可是……”  
“你是在担心我吗？放心吧，里斯·拉法基可不是那么容易就能杀得死的。马上就要决战了，别想多余的事情。”  
里斯说着，给了这位战友一个大大的拥抱，这让马库斯有些手足无措，在楞了一下后，才回抱住战友，拍了拍他比自己厚实了不止一点的背。  
“等你赶上。”

当里斯赶到村落之时，村中的伤亡远出乎他意料，更让他吃惊的是，那些原本应该是靠自身本能行动的魔物们似乎受到了系统性的指挥，宛如一支军队，里斯即刻下令严阵以待。  
为首的看起来像是“队长”的魔物一声嘶喊，其他魔物便向里斯的小队涌上来，里斯手中火光窜动，刀身也泛出红色，他仿佛自己也成为了一把利剑，狠狠斩入了魔物的队列。  
战斗进行得并不轻松，这些魔物仿佛比以往升了一个等级，用之前的经验应对它们让小队的损失惨重。正当存活下来的人喘息休息之时，不知是谁叫道：“里斯，你看那边！”  
里斯循声望去，大量的龙人从天边飞来，黑压压的一片，一瞬间，名为“恐惧”的情感鲜少地如雷电魔法过身般，让他一瞬间僵直在原地，握剑的手微微颤抖，那样的阵势，绝不是他能够应付得了的，恐怕整个解放战线的兵力集结起来也不能。  
龙人与飞龙的集结起来的部队一一降落，将里斯与他的部队层层包围。  
“哈哈……”他低低笑出声，也许没有比战死更适合自己了，他想，既然无路可逃，就斩杀到最后一刻吧。  
这是结果一目了然的战斗，但是他并没有放弃，他重新让火焰附着在剑身，不计后果地斩杀起那些龙的眷属。  
他不知道时间过去多久，杀伐的声音已离自己远去，龙人和同伴的尸体横七竖八地倒在他的四周，而更外围，还有见不到头的龙人部队，他们没有进一步的动作，像是在等待什么。  
里斯试着再次用已经断了的剑撑起自己的身体，但他只是晃动了一下，又直直倒了下去，鲜血从他身上的多处伤口不断地流出来，意识也越来越模糊。  
在一片静寂中，鞋跟与地面摩擦的声音传来，里斯勉强睁开眼，看到了那个冷漠地俯视着自己的身影，他手中的黑龙戟昭示着他的身份——古朗德利尼亚帝国皇帝玛尔瑟斯。  
“真惨。你叫里斯是吧？你可知你触到我的逆鳞了？我珍贵的东西在你这里太久了。”  
他有着与马库斯，应该说是帝国皇帝的胞弟马库西玛斯一样的声音，一样的绯红色眼眸。对于马库斯的身份，其实里斯很早就知道了，从第一次见面的那次开始。  
他换了武器，却无法掩饰他所使用的招式；他曾不小心露出过那副对男人来说过于秀气与艳丽的面容，虽然他慌乱地又将面具带上；每次提到帝国皇帝，他总会有所动摇，并毫无自觉地流露出伤感与无奈的表情；他无条件地相信着布列依斯，为他的遭遇感到愤怒与伤心；他与布列依斯两人相处的时候格外轻松，那是明显与旧识才有的态度……这些他都知道，也许马库西玛斯也知道他知道。  
只是很多真相，没有必要揭穿，他是他最重要的战友，那一点就足够。  
里斯已经没有力气说任何话，他只是看着眼前的人，看着他露出的笑容。那个笑容，应该是轻蔑的，但是在里斯眼里，也许就只是一个单纯的微笑。  
他想，马库西玛斯在这两年间从来都没有展露过笑容，他笑起来，是不是也会这样好看？


	4. 400年9月 背叛者

马库斯在自己的帐篷里擦拭他的武器，这个动作已经重复了很多次。有人掀开了帐篷，马库斯对此却丝毫没有察觉。  
“您脸色很不好啊，殿下。”  
马库斯因为这个称呼而顿了一下，不过这也表明了来者的身份，他便又放松了下来：“不是说过不用再这样叫我了吗？布列依斯。”  
银发的男人苦笑了下：“习惯了的事情，真的很难改……您在担心拉法基吗？”  
东、南两座堡垒都已经被拿下，决战的时刻已到，只是迟迟没有里斯归队的消息，也许确实是遇到了麻烦的敌人吧。但是解放战线的人都对他的实力有着绝对的信任，首领便决定先按照事先计划好的进行港口攻略。  
马库斯将飞刃举在自己眼前，阳光从入口射进来，反射出锐利的光，他回答道：“担心是自然的，但一想到也许会和皇兄兵戎相见……我应该早就作好觉悟了的……”  
“殿下还是太善良了……我……不会饶了他的！”  
马库斯看到这样的布列依斯，不禁想到当年骑士对自己兄长宣誓效忠的那一幕……事情为何会演变到这样呢。  
“他真的会来这里吗？”  
“哼，当然，他不会饶恕背叛者的。”  
背叛者……吗……马库斯皱紧了眉头，自己又何尝不是。  
“出发的时间就要到了，走吧。”

虽说港口基地不适合作战，但也并不是说就能轻易拿下，它依然有着高高的城墙、巨弩台、魔法炮以及众多的守兵。  
但是这里毕竟是占领地，港口的居民虽然有不少帝国来赚军火钱的商人，但大部分还是卡南的原住民，由内部攻略自然比在外面硬碰硬胜算要大许多。  
不但如此，当年负责修缮防护措施的，就是布列依斯本人，没有人比他更了解这基地的弱点，何况守军中有他非常多的亲信，有些可能被调走，但也有很多还留在守军中。  
为此，早在数个月前，布列依斯就和首领多次潜入联络布置，那些帝国军们认为是坚不可摧的防护，其实早已千疮百孔。  
除了这些内应，解放战线还派出了执行特殊任务的小队，从密道直接进入港口总督府，如果能直接击杀敌人的首领——很大程度上恐怕是皇帝本人——无疑是最好的结果。  
按照原本的计划，潜入小队是布列依斯与里斯担任主力，但现在只有布列依斯一人，马库斯不禁有些担忧，纵然以往的比试，布列依斯还是略胜一筹，但玛尔瑟斯现在的实力，到底有多深还是个未知数。  
进入密道前，马库斯拍了拍的布列依斯的肩膀对他说：“别死。”  
“……哈……”  
“不会比他早死的。”白银战神的决绝让马库斯不禁握紧了拳。

布置在不同处的小队得到了信号，几乎在同一时间展开了攻势，内应们则各自错开了时间在基地内进行此起彼伏的骚扰：或是倒戈，或是推倒事先动过手脚的城墙，或是引爆魔法炮……纵然帝国军素质极高也只能疲于奔命不断后退。  
解放战线的各个小队如约从基地的四面八方汇集到了总督府门口，禁卫军们手执长枪严阵以待——就在此时，轰轰轰数声，本应已经是友军的魔法炮的炮火在解放战线的军中炸裂开来，被命中的地方一时间血肉横飞，部队立刻陷入了混乱。  
“怎么回事！”首领惊疑地吼道。就像为了回应他一样，足有儿童手臂粗细的巨矢呼啸而过，从他大张的嘴巴穿过后脑，将他死死钉在了地上。  
他还保持着那副惊恐愤怒的表情，只是再也没能发出哪怕是一点声音。紧接着，又有数支巨矢破空飞来，惨叫声此起彼伏。  
原本进行得极为顺利的战事，顷刻间就被扭转，解放战线的士兵们吃惊、不解、焦虑的情绪甚至让他们忘记了反抗，几乎所有的人都在相互质问：怎么回事，到底发生了什么。  
禁卫军们沉默地压上，却没有采取更多的行动，这时，总督府的门打开了。  
一团东西被丢了出来，摔在地上，盔甲撞击地面发出了沉重的声响——那并不是什么物品，而是执行特殊任务的布列依斯，他满身的血污，很明显受了重伤，此刻还挣扎着试图起身再战，然而漆黑的长戟抵在了他喉咙上。  
这让骚动的“反抗者”们也静了下来，狐疑地看着眼前的一幕。  
黑龙戟的主人也出现在了众人的视野。  
是古朗德利尼亚帝国皇帝玛尔瑟斯本人。  
“布列依斯！”马库斯挺身向前想要帮助狼狈的骑士，却不想玛尔瑟斯丢下了武器激动得将他紧紧拥抱。  
“辛苦了，我亲爱的弟弟。这段时间真是委屈你了。”  
那是清晰而动听的声音，然而却是最恶质的发言。  
“不！呜……”玛尔瑟斯的力量大得吓人，他一手捂住马库斯——应该说是马库西玛斯的嘴，一手将他转过去面朝已经开始骚动的人群，并作出亲昵的动作。皇帝以胜利者的姿态俯瞰着台阶下的人群，笑容满是嘲讽。  
“你们还不知道自己被骗得有多惨吧，那吾来郑重地介绍一下，这位你们称呼他为马库斯的人，正是吾的双胞胎弟弟马库西玛斯啊。”  
马库西玛斯知道玛尔瑟斯接下来想要做什么，但是无论他如何挣扎，都被紧紧地困在皇帝怀中。其实他也非常明白，没有取得解放战线多数人信任的自己，刚才玛尔瑟斯的那一席话已足够让他们做出判断。  
面具被无情地丢在地上，露出他一直隐藏着的与皇帝几乎无二的容貌。  
“你们的计划，早就已被吾所知，之前的败退，不过是将计就计罢了。”玛尔瑟斯继续说道。  
出离愤怒的人群不计后果地冲了上来，嘶吼着誓要杀死背叛者与毫无慈悲的暴君。只可惜禁卫军们的反应更加迅速，他们只能撞在早就有准备的人墙之上，加上远程武器的助攻，战斗的结果已经是显而易见了。  
马库西玛斯只能在人墙的外围，看着这些相处了两年余的同伴们惨遭杀害而无能为力。  
之前倒在地上的银发骑士终于站了起来，他捡起玛尔瑟斯的武器，蹒跚地走向两人所在的地方。玛尔瑟斯并没有让禁卫军留在自己身边，而是全部投入到了剿灭敌人的战斗中，现在的三人仿佛置身于一个独立的空间。  
“你还有力气站起来吗？真不愧是吾看中的人。”  
“只要是您的命令……”布列依斯将武器双手呈给了玛尔瑟斯。  
马库西玛斯终于明白了问题出在哪里，看来里斯的判断才是正确的，他不可置信地看着银发的骑士：“布列依斯……是你……？”  
“……背叛者，自始至终，只有一人，殿下。”  
“为什么！梅莉雅她不是……”  
“她不是我杀的哦，我亲爱的弟弟。”玛尔瑟斯习惯性地翻了一个枪花，“时间紧迫，以后再给你解释。那么，布列依斯，为吾做下一件事情吧。”  
事情发生得极快，两人都没来得及反应，漆黑的斧枪已经贯穿了布列依斯的身体，鲜红的血沾染在银色的长发上，有一种触目惊心的美。  
“如您所愿……”他说着，缓缓阖上了双眼。


	5. 389年6月 午后

“啊啊……不行了，再挑下去我要疯掉啦……”梅莉雅一头倒在了柔软的白色天鹅绒大床上，四周的礼服散了一地，宽宽的衣架上也挂着不少，“每一件都很好看啊，但是总觉得缺了点什么。”  
“是梅莉雅把关太严啦，我穿什么都可以的。”艾莉丝泰莉雅被少女折腾着一套接一套地试，从少女眼睛发亮乐此不疲的开始到几乎完全失去耐心的现在，她都保持着温和的微笑，好像选择婚服不是为了自己的终身大事而是陪着少女嬉戏一般。  
咚咚咚，敲门声适时地响起。  
“艾莉丝泰莉雅？我可以进来吗？”是玛尔瑟斯的声音。  
“嗯。”  
玛尔瑟斯打开门，映入眼帘的是准太子妃身着礼服的样子。就算是贤明的皇太子殿下，此时也不过是一个看到心爱之人超绝美丽样子的大男孩而已。  
“艾莉丝泰莉雅，你比平时还……”  
“哇哇哇，不可以啦，玛尔瑟斯哥哥不要进来，出去啊出去！”原本在床上摊平的少女不知什么时候蹦了起来，不由分说地把玛尔瑟斯推到了门外，并砰地关上了门。  
“啊！这件，艾莉丝姐姐你看这件，我喜欢这件，就这件吧好不好！配玛尔瑟斯哥哥的黑色礼服的话，这件一定非常好看！”  
“好，好，我试试。啊，玛尔瑟斯，我们等下庭院里见吧，抱歉哦。”  
门外的玛尔瑟斯听着门内叽叽喳喳的声音，默默擦了擦不存在的汗，看来就算之后结婚了，少女之间也是没有自己插足的位置的。以及，要告诉梅莉雅的好消息作为惩罚还是等一下再说吧。

帝都斐度地处大陆北方，6月初的夏日，并不是那么炎热，午后是多云的天气，正好在庭院里喝一个下午茶放松放松。  
这些天玛尔瑟斯帮助女王处理政事，宴会的事情就都交给了马库西玛斯与艾莉丝泰莉雅，就连梅莉雅作为圣巫女也在老祭司的带领下进行了多次彩排，力保皇太子的婚礼能够顺利举行。  
“茶点来了哟，这是我昨天亲自做的，玛尔瑟斯哥哥快尝尝。”  
“好吃，和艾莉丝泰莉雅做的是两种风味。”玛尔瑟斯咬下一口酥甜的饼干说道。  
“嘿嘿。马库西玛斯哥哥好慢哦，红茶要凉掉了呢。哎……也不知道哥哥什么时候能回来，能不能赶上典礼呀。”  
“嗯——也许等一下就到了哦？”玛尔瑟斯狡猾地笑笑。  
“哦……哎哎？”  
“梅莉雅，看看谁回来了？”与玛尔瑟斯相似的声音恰到好处地从离宫内传出来。  
“哥哥！”少女从椅子上弹起来，向迎面走来的红色身影扑了过去，“哥哥！……我好想你啊！”  
布列依斯疼爱地抚摸着妹妹的头，面露难色地给玛尔瑟斯道歉：“殿下，请饶恕我的失礼。”  
“在这里就不用在意什么礼节了，欢迎回来。”  
“话说回来，还是兄长你的命令太无情了啊。”马库西玛斯为这对兄妹久别后的重逢感到喜悦的同时，也表示出了对玛尔瑟斯命令的不满。

从士官学校开始，布列依斯的身份就不为一些贵族子弟们待见。  
靠着妹妹是圣巫女才能和两位皇子关系那么亲密，也因此肯定是在成绩单上动过手脚才能一直有优异的成绩。  
这是他得到的普遍的评价，那些人除了嫉妒他与皇子们的关系，没有人看到他真正的努力。  
马库西玛斯曾经常为他出头，结果却传出了更糟糕的流言：布列依斯是马库西玛斯的某种意义上的“玩伴”——毕竟他可是长了一张连贵族千金都自叹不如的脸。  
终于忍无可忍的布列依斯对对方提出了决斗，对方虽未受致命伤，但今生想要站起来恐怕是没有机会了。  
玛尔瑟斯认定那场决斗为私斗，正好边境魔物肆虐，索性将布列依斯发配去征讨。

“殿下这就错怪玛尔瑟斯了，面对如今凯旋归来的布列依斯，见识到他手腕的那些人，恐怕不会再难为他了吧。”艾莉丝泰莉雅解释道。  
马库西玛斯顿时明白，像自己那种一味禁止的做法还是太过幼稚：“果然我还是比不上兄长啊。”  
“没有的事，”玛尔瑟斯和布列依斯寒暄完，拿起一块饼干塞到了弟弟嘴里，“你所拥有的那份赤子之心，也是将来治理国家所必不可少的。以后如果我在权利的道路上迷失了方向，也要靠你来提醒啊。”  
“那是当然。”

私人的小型茶会温馨而平稳地进行着，话题的主角不知怎么就从凯旋而归的年轻将军身上转到了年幼的少女。  
“梅莉雅将来要和怎么样的人结婚呢？”艾莉丝泰莉雅逗她。  
“和哥哥呀。”梅莉雅不假思索地就回答了。  
“那可不行哦，马库西玛斯哥哥怎么样？”玛尔瑟斯在胞弟凶恶的目光下坏心眼地笑着问。  
“不要！马库西玛斯哥哥总是很正经的一点都不有趣。”没想到少女立刻就否决了。  
“你哥哥不也差不多……”马库西玛斯有点无力地反驳道，虽然没有这个意思，被这么干脆地回绝心里也不太是滋味。  
“哥哥是不一样的。”  
“看来我又要做一次恶人了，不但抢走了梅莉雅的爱莉丝姐姐，还要抢走她的哥哥。马库西玛斯，让你带的东西带了吗？”玛尔瑟斯在话题进入死循环前做了收尾。  
“嗯。”马库西玛斯将之前一直放在座位下面的东西拿了起来——那是用天鹅绒布包裹起来的长条物品。  
玛尔瑟斯接过来，将它交到布列依斯手中：“给你的，不过今天只能看一下。”  
布列依斯一头雾水地将东西小心地打开，内中的东西只要是帝国的武人都会为之动容的佩剑——尼伯龙格——传说中是收藏在过去众神生活之地的神剑，也是古朗德利尼亚帝国的神器之一。  
“你愿意成为我的骑士吗？不是帝国，而是只为我一人效忠的骑士。”玛尔瑟斯问道。  
布列依斯为此而动容，他有点说不清这是怎样的一种情感。最后他单膝跪下，将手放在心口：“这是我的荣幸。”  
“多谢。对了，等下去训练场过几招如何？我觉得我可能已经打不过你了，可不要放水啊，马库西玛斯也一起吧？”  
“好啊，我也很好奇布列依斯的实力了。”  
看着这事情的发展，梅莉雅突然有些不知所措，少女凑近艾莉丝泰莉雅的耳边说道：“好像突然插不了嘴，男人们都是突然就这么热血的吗？  
“也许吧，不过他们都是我最重要的人啊。”  
“嗯！”

十日后，皇太子玛尔瑟斯举行了与艾莉丝泰莉雅盛大的婚礼，帝国上下举国欢庆。  
所有人都相信，这位王位继承人和他的爱侣会将帝国带往更好的方向。


	6. 400年11月 龙之血

在传说时代，龙族们创造了大陆，给大陆带来了和平与丰饶。龙族们虽然拥有人类所无法媲美的神力，却会因为劣化而逐渐陷入疯狂。于是龙神们为了不将灾厄带给人们，便一起进入了长久的沉眠。  
神的时代结束，人类的时代开始，纷争也随之而起，大陆迎来了群雄割据的黑暗时代。  
距今四百多年前，古朗德利尼亚王国的年轻国王为了结束乱世与达成自己的野心，循着古代文献唤醒了沉睡的黑龙。黑龙也痛心于现在大陆的现状，希望有人能结束战争，建立统一的国家，于是将自己的血赠予了年轻的国王后再度沉眠。  
契约成立，年轻的国王得到神的力量，代价就是王族要代代守护这片土地。  
然而，龙之血的劣化是不可更改的宿命，纵然它已经稀薄到无法追寻的程度。古朗德利尼亚的后人们依然铭记着一份祖训：绝不可因为负面情绪爆发而诱发龙之血的觉醒，那将会带来前所未有的灾难。  
最终，古朗德利尼亚虽然未能完成一统大陆的夙愿，却也结束了长久的动乱，大陆形成了大小不一的数个国家，共同维持着和平。  
这格局一直持续到帝国历391年4月，女帝驾崩，年仅17岁的皇太子玛尔瑟斯继承帝位。也许是对这份和平腻烦了，也许是忘记了战争的残酷，也许只是单纯的野心希望能从帝国手中夺取大陆最强国的地位，多数的国家蠢蠢欲动。  
玛尔瑟斯在位的第一年，以与他的年龄不相仿的手腕维持了国内外的秩序，可最终，还是没能避免悲剧的发生。  
帝国历394年6月，帝国皇妃艾莉丝泰莉雅在结婚纪念日的晚宴后惨遭暗杀，被巨大的悲痛与仇恨笼罩的皇帝玛尔瑟斯开始了他的复仇。  
那是大陆应该承受的怒火吗？没有人能回答这个问题。

马库西玛斯从床上爬起，他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，或者说，他也不知道自己什么时候醒着什么时候在睡。  
卡南的战事结束后他就被玛尔瑟斯带回了帝都，一直到现在都软禁在自己的房间里。战友们带着愤怒、恐惧、仇恨冲向自己，然后一个个死在自己的眼前，他们的血将自己淹没，自己溺在其中，无法呼吸，也无法死去。  
是梦境还是记忆，他也说不上，每日只是机械地吃掉送来的食物，然后继续沉沦。  
他自问，现在的自己还能做什么，继续劝阻玛尔瑟斯吗？  
当初他以离开帝都加入解放战线的方式向玛尔瑟斯抗议，相信他们的手足之情能让玛尔瑟斯停止过激的复仇，以为用这样的方式劝阻会有用，现在想想，那实在是天真得可笑。  
玛尔瑟斯的确依然重视他，但也只是他而已，其他的事情都无足轻重。而且皇帝有的是办法将他带回来，不计任何后果也不畏惧一切牺牲——也许这只是更好地满足了一个废龙之血觉醒了的人晦暗欲望。  
房间里没有点灯，晚秋的雨天，天色昏暗，马库西玛斯在盥洗室打开淋浴，任凭冰凉的水从头洒到脚，直到自己感受到了寒冷，感受到也许自己是醒了，才擦干身体出来。  
他这才发现，一个熟悉的背影伫立在窗前，静静地看着窗外稀稀拉拉的雨。  
“你……这家伙！”马库西玛斯朝着他挥拳而上，却没想到那人并没有躲闪，也没有格挡，结结实实地就这么吃了一记——只是也看不出那一拳有什么效果而已。  
“看来还挺有精神。”  
这是回帝都以后，玛尔瑟斯第一次来找马库西玛斯，他做了一个请的姿势，示意马库西玛斯坐到餐桌前。  
马库西玛斯压住内心的怒火，在餐桌前坐下，桌上摆着两块精致的蛋糕，上面的奶油拉花一个是玫瑰的形状，另一个是月桂，还有两杯刚泡好的红茶，带着顶级茶叶特有的香气。  
“你这是什么意思……”  
“生日快乐，马库西玛斯。”  
温和的声音，犹如几年前，这让马库西玛斯有一种自己的皇兄也许还有救的错觉。  
“不能……收手吗？”  
“马库西玛斯，别说奇怪的话，这桌子上原本可是有五个人的。”玛尔瑟斯的语气听不出来有多大的悲伤，好像只是陈述这么一件事情而已。  
他切下一小块蛋糕，放进嘴里细细品嚼：“不要误会，我没有被什么人操控，是内心有所渴望才那样做的。但令人困扰的是，有时候我的想法会很矛盾。比如，我不想伤害你，但是你知道吗？我现在就很想一点点把你弄坏掉，看着你被负面的情感折磨到发狂的样子……”  
“开什么玩笑！”马库西玛斯一把扯住玛尔瑟斯的领子。  
“你看，这样你就生气了不是吗？很美味。”  
马库西玛斯的手颤抖着，他真的无计可施。他有点丧气地放开了玛尔瑟斯，坐回到座位上，看着那块蛋糕发呆。  
“有件事情我觉得需要告诉你，布列依斯没有死，因为我没有杀他。”  
马库西玛斯很想为朋友的存活而开心，但是直觉告诉他，玛尔瑟斯接下来的话一定会异常的恶毒与危险。  
“他可是世界的光啊，曾经的皇帝心腹，为正义背叛帝国的人、卡南战役的幸存者……那些想要反抗我的人会不断在他身边集结，然后像在卡南一样，被他出卖然后被我剿灭。”玛尔瑟斯说着喝了一口红茶。“有多大的希望，就会有多大的绝望，如此反复，再愚蠢的人也会感到他的异常了吧，最后，光本身也会被黑暗吞噬。我只要想像到这样的场景，就会激动兴奋得颤抖。”  
出离的愤怒让马库西玛斯握紧双拳，却一句话也说不出来，他意识到之前布列依斯所说的“如您所愿”的意义，他想不明白，为什么友人会答应如此疯狂的计划……胸中好像闷着一口气，咽不下去也呼不出来……  
“他真是可悲，不过这样的结局，他是早就做好了思想准备的。还有啊，梅莉雅的魔力果然是前所未有的强大，她去世后我设法汲取了她的魔力，连魔物的军队都能操纵自如了呢。”玛尔瑟斯放下了茶杯，凑近了看马库西玛斯：他眉头紧锁，身体因愤怒而颤抖，嘴唇也被他咬出了一些血迹。  
玛尔瑟斯用手擦拭掉马库西玛斯唇边的血：“马库西玛斯，你在听我说吗？你要相信，梅莉雅真的只是病死而已。”  
马库西玛斯自然是有在听的，每一个字都听得很清楚，只是他现在觉得眼前的人越来越模糊，脑海的深处好像有一个危险的声音在鼓动他不要再压抑自己的愤怒与悲伤。  
魔物的军队……这个词语好像更触动到他记忆中的某些点，这些点连接起来，让他做出了一个大胆的推测……  
“你好像想起了什么重要的事情对吧，我当然知道，毕竟我们是双胞胎嘛。那个男人……拉法基的死，毫无价值。”  
玛尔瑟斯这么说，当然也是这样想的，作为一军的副首领，做出错误的判断，在最需要他的决战前为一群早就没有救的人而牺牲自己的性命，真正愚不可及。  
终于，马库西玛斯只觉得身体内好像有什么东西突然爆发出来，无法抵抗的杀戮冲动驱使着他的身体……  
当他回过神来，发现餐桌已经翻倒在地，四周一片狼藉，他骑坐在自己皇兄的身上，手中是染血的餐刀，鲜血不断地从玛尔瑟斯颈部的动脉大量涌出。  
“为什么……不躲开……为什么……不抵抗？”  
玛尔瑟斯得意地笑着，吃力地伸手抚摸弟弟的脸颊：“马库西玛斯，你感受得到吗……”  
马库西玛斯捂着胸口，那里真的好疼，明明没有受伤，却好像被什么东西狠狠扭拧在一起，充满诅咒的呢喃在他脑内回响，一遍一遍地、没有丝毫的停歇：杀戮、破坏、复仇、绝望……让世界笼罩在负面情感的连锁中……  
我感觉到了……皇兄……这就是你所处的世界吗？  
眼泪从马库西玛斯的脸颊上滴下，落在玛尔瑟斯的脸上，那是这对被诅咒的孪生兄弟感受到的最后的温暖。  
时间仿佛缺失了一段，良久，马库西玛斯脱下自己的衣服，换上玛尔瑟斯的，他站起身，照了一下镜子，镜中的秀气男子露出一个轻蔑的笑。  
没错，死去的是“马库西玛斯”，而“玛尔瑟斯”会继续帝国的征程。


End file.
